Sex Demon
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After being taken to the Order's headquarters Harry is stared at. His looks and attitude has changed. He doesn't seem to trust Dumbledore anymore. Why is this? What is Dumbledore hiding from the world and most specifically Harry? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex Demon**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

 _Parseltongue_

'Thoughts'

\Harry and Voldemort mindlink\

Harry stared at the order unimpressed. They had kidnapped him and brought him to their headquarters. He did give them one hell of a fight. The only good thing about being there was that Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, and Hermione were there. Meanwhile the order members were staring at him. The rest were happy to see him.

"Are you going to speak or what?"

"Huh?" Most looked at the Potter heir in confusion.

"I meant something more intelligent." Harry muttered.

"Mr. Potter what happened to you?" His transfiguration professor asked.

"What'cha mean professor?"

"You look...well different."

"I do?" Harry gasped in mock surprise.

He knew that he changed. He was wearing a black t-shirt that had white letters that read; Fuck Off!. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a white belt. White boots with black laces adored his feet. His hair was in a low ponytail. Harry's bangs were swept of to the right, covering his eye from view. There were red and gold streaks throughout it. His bangs had a red tip while the rest had a gold tip. He was wearing black eyeliner.

A couple weeks into summer and he had gone to a tattoo and piercing parlor. Now his nose and lower lip had a silver hoop. His right eyebrow was decorated with a black bar brow ring. His hair hid it from view. His left ear had a white snake earring looping through it. His right had four silver hoops and two diamond studs. He had a black stud in his tongue.

The rest of his piercings were hidden by his clothes. Both his nipples had hoops. His belly button had a diamond stud. His last piercing was located on his penis. No one would see it unless you saw him naked.

The next change was the tattoos that now decorated his skin. Most were hidden by his clothes. The visible ones were on his arms. His left arm had a black snake with ruby red eyes. On his right forearm in red ink said the words submissive badass. On his wrist below that was a black lion with black wings and emerald green eyes. On his right shoulder was a skull with blue flames. Below his collarbone on the left side. It was done in black ink. It read cruel bastard. On his lower back was a pair of black bat-like wings with the word incubus underneath. Around his stomach was white and blue stars. On his left leg and onto his hip was a black snake with baby blue stripes and emerald green eyes. On his upper back near his neck was silver rose and vines trapping a stag and doe. The doe had a lily pattern on her hind leg. On his left ankle was a skull. Wrapping around the skull was a white snake. The snake's left eye was red and the other was green. The skull had a lightning bolt crack above the left eye socket.

"Yes. You look… well…"

"Badass? Awesome? Dark?" Harry offered.

"Yes. Wait no. You look dark." Harry snickered.

"See Siri I told you I looked badass and awesome.

"You did."

"I know." He said smugly.

"Mr. Potter!?" His teacher said sharply. "This is entirely inappropriate behavior and looks."

Harry looked at her coldly. "Are you my mother?"

"No."

"Are you my guardian?"

"No."

"Are we at school?"

"No."

"Then it really isn't any of your business. As of right now you are not my boss."

"Excuse me?"

"There's an excuse for you?" Harry gasped in mock shock causing some to snicker.

"Mr. Potter!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"That was rude."

"And your point?"

"Sirius? Remus?" She looked at them for help.

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Are you two going to say something?'

"No. I am an old professor who has no legal right to tell Harry what to do."

"Convicted godfather." Sirius said as he pointed to himself. "No legal right either." They failed to tell her that Harry had a point and as long as he was happy they didn't care.

"Haha!" Harry yelled in victory.

"Harry could you behave?" Arthur asked him.

Harry calmed down and nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you."

"Just like that?" She asked stunned.

Harry shrugged. "He asked me."

"Oh." She didn't say anything after that.

"So why am I here?" He looked at his godfathers. "Not that I am complaining or upset but the whole kidnapping wasn't necessary."

"We didn't k-" Tonks began to say only for Harry to interrupt her.

"Yes you did. I didn't come willingly Tonks."

She looked at him in surprise. "You know who I am?"

"You know who I am." She didn't look impressed.

"Harry stop messing with her please." Sirius said with a huge grin.

"But it's so fun~"

"It is, is it?" She asked the tattooed boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup~"

"Brat." She pouted.

"I know."

Tonks pouted at him. "Anyway I thought you knew that we were coming to get you. Wondered why you were fighting us."

"No I didn't know. You three showed up on the rare occasion that my family wasn't home and with your wands out I thought you were a threat."

"Dumbledore-"

"Said nothing." \Is a fucking ass.\

\I agree Potter. This is a surprise.\

\Voldemort?\

\Potter.\

\I will talk to you later. I have to pay attention.\

\Alright.\ Voldemort was surprised but listened to their conversation.

"ea that we were coming?"

"Again nope."

"That does explain why you would see us as a threat and fight us."

"No duh!"

"Harry." Molly warned.

"Sorry." 'Not really.'

"No your not." Molly snorted in amusement.

"Not really."

"Harry?" He turned back to Tonks. "I'm sorry for what happened. I was told by Dumbledore that you knew. He said that he told you that Mad-eye, Kingsley, and I were coming to get you."

Harry could see that she was sincere. "I forgive you."

"Thank you."

He nodded at her before looking at Molly once more. "Molly?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I get something to eat? They kidnapped me before I could."

"Of course dear."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So no one did answer my question."

"What question?" Sirius asked.

"Why was I brought here?'

"For your safety." Kingsley told him.

Harry snorted at that. "My safety. Sure." If it was for his safety then he wouldn't be there in the first place and Voldemort would have gotten him already. Not to mention the dementor that had been in the area.

"What do you mean?" The auror asked the pierced teen.

"Seriously?" He looked at the adult in surprise. "Even Ron figured it out."

"HEY!"

"Sorry Ron but it's true."

Ron pouted at his best friend. "Whatever."

"I don't understand." Kingsley admitted as he wondered what it was he wasn't told.

"Mione?" Harry asked in frustration and not at the auror as he figured out he wasn't given all the information. Typical Dumbledore.

"Sure." She smiled at Harry before she went back to scowling at the adults. "Harry wasn't protected by the blood wards since Voldemort's resurrection." As soon as his name left her mouth many flinched causing the brunette to glare at them in disgust. "Oh for the love off-. Grow a pair already you wankers."

Now they stared at her in shock. "Miss. Granger!" Her teacher gasped.

"Yes?"

"That was rude."

"I don't care. Now since you all look confused by my previous statement I'll explain. To do the ritual Voldemort. Oh for Merlin's sake stop flinching. Voldemort needed the blood of the enemy. That means that Harry's blood is running through Voldemort's veins until Voldemort's own blood replenishes. Therefore he could get through the wards." She explained.

"What!?"

"You heard me."

"I did but no one told me the Mr. Potter's blood had been used in a ritual." Kingsley said as Moody and Tonks confirmed his statement.

"He did."

"We should have gotten him sooner."

"I agree. I'm having a word with Albus."

"Whatever." Harry said as Molly handed him a plate.

"Here you go dear."

"Thanks Molly."

"You're welcome dear."

Harry began eating as the other adults talked about the lack of information Dumbledore was giving them. Soon he and Snape had arrived. Harry ignored them both. Snape didn't care while Dumbledore was irritating but pretended not to notice. Alaster told him what happened then told him off much to Dumbledore's annoyance.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked his pawn.

Harry continued to eat as he pretended not to notice the man. In Harry's mind it wasn't any of the headmaster's business what Harry did to himself or did over the summer. The man asked again as Harry finished eating.

"Nothing!" Harry said as he handed the plate to Molly. "Thank you. It will be delicious. Thank you Molly."

"Thank you and you're welcome."

"You're welcome." He chuckled.

"Mr. Potter!"

"What?"

"This new look and attitude is not nothing."

"Not any of your business."

"Excuse me?!"

"There's an excuse for you? Color me surprised." That caused many to hide their laughter. "Anyway I'm going to bed. Sirius?"

"Follow me pup."

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

 _Parseltongue_

 _'Thoughts'_

\Harry and Voldemort mindlink\

"This is your room. You have it to yourself."

"Okay."

"Sweet dreams pup."

"Thanks. Night Siri."

Sirius stood and left. Harry waited for the dark lord. It didn't take long for him to start talking.

/Dissatisfied with Dumbledore./

/That man needs to die./

/I agree. Tell me./

/No offense but how do I know I can trust you?/

/After your ceremony I came into an inheritance. Oh right you may want to watch for it just in case?/

/I will. What creature?/

/I am a submissive incubus./

/Interesting./

/Not really. I have to find my dominant mate to get any relief./

/Ouch./

/Exactly. Anyway I didn't know I had an inheritance./

/What?/

/I'll explain later. It was a week after summer break started that I received a letter from the bank. I went of course./

/Of course. What did you find out?/

/I'll show you the memory./

/Alright./

Memory: (Harry's P.O.V)

"Hoot." The owl caught my attention.

"Hello there." I went over to it. "Do you have a letter for me?" 'Finally a letter.'

"Hoot."

"Here is an owl treat. The water is over there." I took the letter and fed him the treat.

The owl flew off as soon as it ate. I smiled but focused on the letter. I was saddened when I saw it was from Gringotts and not my friends. I did wonder what it was about. I opened the letter and read it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We hope this letter actually reaches you or that you finally answer our letter. We request your presence at the bank to discuss you account. It is in everyone's best interest that you do.

Sincerely,

Ragnarok, Head of Gringotts.

"What the?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. I never received a letter from the bank. Why would they need to discuss my account. I only had a trust vault. I needed to go to figure this out.

"The Dursleys will be gone tomorrow and I'll be locked out anyway. I'll go tomorrow."

(The next day)

"We'll be gone all day. I will allow you to sleep in the shed tonight." Vernon informed me.

"Yes sir."

They drove off. Harry waited before he too took off. He needed to make sure he had everything. Plus he needed to wait until both Mrs. Figg and his guard weren't watching him.

'Wand, check. Money, check. Cloak, check. Letter, check. Good I have everything.'

It took a bit but once it was time for the guard on duty to switch and time for Mrs. Figg to feed her cats I put on my cloak and left. Before leaving I made it look like I was sleeping in the shed. Soon I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Made it."

I entered the Leaky Cauldron. I snuck through the barrier since I remembered how to get through. I dodge the others in the alley d made my way to the bank. Once I entered I went to the nearest free goblin.

"E-excuse me?"

"What may I do for you today young wizard?"

"I received this letter yesterday." I showed it to him. "It says that the head of the bank wants to discuss my account."

He nodded. "Follow me."

"Yes sir."

I followed the goblin as he led me further into the bank. He stopped in front of a set of double doors. He knocked three times and waited.

"Enter." A deep voice called from within.

"Wait here for a minute."

"Yes sir."

The goblin entered the office. Soon he returned. He held the door open for me.

"You may enter."

"Okay." I entered the room.

"Greetings Mr. Potter."

"Um greetings."

"I'm not accusing you but did you ignore our letters?"

"No. Until yesterday I didn't even know the bank was sending me letters."

"I thought so." He looked angry.

"Um why would you send me letters?"

"Do you know who you magical guardian is?" He ignored my questions.

"What's a magical guardian?"

"Oh dear." He looked furious.

"S-sir?"

"Every wizard or witch who is being raised by a muggle is given a magical guardian. They are there to protect the magical child."

"Didn't work." I muttered out loud.

"What was that?" 'Crap.'

"Nothing."

Ragnarok didn't believe me but continued. "Your magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

"What!?" That shocked me.

"He has been since you parents' death and your godfather's imprisonment."

"He never told me that."

"I see that."

"Did you contact me because he was stealing from me?"

"That I'm not sure about. I need permission to check all your vaults."

"Vaults? As in more than one? Don't I just have a trust vault?"

"No. I know you have a few."

"Oh."

"May I?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall do it. I also suggest a healer and a blood test."

"Okay. Why?"

"I never trusted Dumbledore but seeking as he failed to do his job who knows what else he has done and we need evidence to stop him."

"Okay."

"I shall get a healer and the potion for the blood test."

"Okay."

Ragnarok looked at me sadly. He left the office and soon returned with both the healer and the potion.

"Hello I'm healer Steele."

"Hi."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"I need three drops of blood."

"Okay."

The potion was poured into a pan. I added three drops. The potion turned red. Ragnarok added a scroll. The potion began to get absorbed into the potion.

"It will take a bit."

"Okay."

"I'll do a quick scan."

"Okay."

"That seems to be your favorite word." Ragnarok said causing me to blush.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. We both understand."

"Alright."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

She waves her wand and said a couple words in Latin. A scroll appeared. Healer Steele grabbed it and began reading. "Dear Merlin." She gasped.

"How bad?" Ragnarok asked.

"Bad enough to wonder how he's alive."

Hearing it and knowing it were two different things. I began grasping how bad my situation with the Dursleys really were. Maybe they would believe me unlike the adults from before.

"Damn."

"Exactly. I'm going to start healing him.

"Alright. Oh blood test is done."

"Ragnarok?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Could you read it? I'm too scared."

"Of course." He grabbed the scroll and read it. "THAT BASTARD!" He cursed loudly.

"W-what is it?"

"You came into a creature inheritance. Only someone sealed it."

"HE DID WHAT?!" The healer was enraged but I was confused.

"W-what?"

"According to this a few months ago you came into a creature inheritance. During the process Dumbledore sealed it."

"That sounds bad."

"It is. It's killing you."

I was shocked and looked at the healer. "C-can you fix i-it?"

"Yes, yes I can." She reassured me.

"You should both read this."

"Okay." Harry was handed the scroll and they both read it.

Harrison James Potter

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Species: Incubus (June 26th, 1995 8:36 pm. Sealed on June 26th, 1995 8:40 pm- caster; Albus Dumbledore)

Dynamic: submissive

Mate(s): Unknown

Family:

Potter

Black

Bones

Longbottom

Malfoy

Sensual

Gryffindor

Peverell

Blocks:

Magic-80% blocked

Metamorphous-100% blocked

Parselmagic-90% blocked

Memory-75% blocked

Animagus-100% blocked

Sex Magic-100% blocked

Magical Sight-100% blocked

Caster- Albus Dumbledore

Potions:

Hate- keyed to Lord Voldemort aka Tom M. Riddle, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, Slytherins, studying.

Love- keyed to Ginevra Weasley

Lust- keyed to Ginevra Weasley

Loyalty- keyed to Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion

"Oh my Merlin." Harry gasped.

"I'll get on this."

"I'll go check his vaults."

"Why?" I asked and I could hear the pain in my own voice.

"I don't know." Healer Steele replied.

(Seven hours later)

"All done." She said tiredly.

"Good."

"Ah!" The healer screamed.

"Oh sorry."

"It's fine."

"So I have good news."

"What?"

"Since the Longbottoms, Bones, and Malfoys have both lords, ladies, and heirs you don't have access to them so neither would Dumbledore. Now the rest you do have access to seeing as you are the heir I was more worried about those vaults."

"That makes sense."

"I looked into them and I found no theft. It turns out that no one but family can access the vault."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"Indeed."

"So what do we do now?"

"I will continue to gather evidence on that man. You will learn more about your inheritance."

"Okay." That sounded good to me.

"Now the Sensual's were Incubuses and succubuses. Their vaults should have books about themselves."

"That's good."

"Will also help you get your lordship of the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Sensual family."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

End of memory.

/Wow./

/Guess it's my turn./

/It is./


End file.
